The proposed project is focused on a neglected area within health services research-aging and ethnic differences in the discussion of over-the-counter medications and alternative therapies during primary care medical visits. The proposed study is unique in that it examines the perspectives and experiences of adult English- and Spanish-speaking patients of all ages during primary care medical visits. To gain a better understanding of how patient age and ethnicity influence how self-care is discussed in primary care settings, an existing data set will be used. The data set includes audio-tapes and transcripts of 427 outpatient visits as well as post-visit interviews with patients and physicians. The data set was originally collected during 1995 at the general medicine and family practice clinics of the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center. The data set is one of the only collections of audio-tapes of physician-patient interactions collected in the United States that includes Spanish as well as English speakers. A physician and patient discussion of self-care activities coding tool will be developed. Each of the 427 physician-patient interactions will be coded using the developed instrument. The coded physician-patient interaction data will then be merged with the patient and physician interview data. Logistic regression techniques will be used to analyze the data. The findings from this pilot study will then be used to develop a controlled trial that will attempt to improve physician- patient communication about patient self-care activities.